


One Evening

by LittleMouse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge-fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge-fic - use the line 'The ceiling was crushing us, so I made a skylight' in a short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story, reposting here.

"What’s your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Why blue?"

"...because ...the sky is blue?"

"Good reason."

A few seconds of silence.

"What’s _your_ favorite color?"

"Black, I guess."

"Why?"

"Because the sky is black."

"We just said the sky was blue."

"Oh, yeah."

More silence.

"It’s black at night."

"That’s true."

"And I like the stars."

"They are nice."

Silence again.

"If rabbits were green, would grass be fluffy?"

Confused silence.

"...I suppose it would. Even trade."

"Yeah."

"But what color would the grass be?"

"Blue."

"Why blue?"

"Because you like it so much."

"Oh."

"You look cute when you blush."

"Baka!"

"It’s true... you look sweet."

" _Sweet_?!"

"Yeah. I like it."

Dead silence.

"So do you like anything about me?"

"...your ...eyelashes."

"My _what_?!"

"Your eyelashes. They’re... nice."

"My _eyelashes_ are nice..."

"They _are_!"

"If you say so."

"I do. They’re long, and thick, and they curl..."

"Now _I’m_ blushing."

"And don’t you look _sweet_?"

"That’s sarcasm, right?"

"Well, it was an attempt."

A long, companionable silence.

"Hey, can I borrow your sword?"

"What for?"

"I won’t hurt it. Let me borrow it."

"...all right."

Swish, swish.

"There. That’s better."

"What... what did you just do?"

"The ceiling was crushing us. So I made a skylight."

For a moment, you could hear crickets chirping.

"Uh... Duo... we’re outside. There is no ceiling."

"No wonder it was so easy."

"..."

"Must be why Hee-chan was looking at me so weird."

"Must be."

"...do you think I’m weird?"

"Yes. But not in a bad way."

"And you like my eyelashes."

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"...I guess so."

A long, sweet silence.

"Gods, Wu... I’ve got to get you drunk more often!"

 

 

  
~owari~


End file.
